


My Wishes

by LT_Sharlay



Series: Small Poems [5]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Sharlay/pseuds/LT_Sharlay
Summary: A short poem about love and not knowing what to do for the ones you love.





	My Wishes

There’s a lot that I wish I knew.  
I wish I knew what to write to make you smile.  
I wish I knew just what words to say when you need to hear them the most.  
I wish I knew how to be perfect, how to make everything perfect, just for you.  
Because you are the only one that I’ve fallen for, and I’m falling apart so quickly, because all I’m seeing is more and more of my sad self in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, an old poem that is drenched in emotions and angst. But I'd rather it get read than rot in my docs, so I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave comments, kudos, and maybe even suggestions for things you'd like me to write about!


End file.
